


Promises

by autumnplants



Series: In the Next Life [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: His eyes were closed, probably enjoying the sun’s rays warming his face but when he opened them slowly, turning to look over at the blond as the most genuine smile formed on the redhead’s lips; Roxas fell in love all over again.“Hey Roxas!”Lea wasbeautiful.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> KH3 spoilers

Roxas wasn’t normally a nervous person. His entrance into the Labyrinth at the Keyblade Graveyard, was a prime example of how nervous was a thing that didn’t exist in Roxas’ mind.

But standing at the steps of the clocktower where he and Axel spent most of their afternoons after “work” eating ice cream, teasing Xion and sometimes, just existing, had his hands shaking, his newly placed heart racing in his chest at a rapid speed and his knees felt like they were going to give out it he took one more step.

Maybe it was the simple fact that they hadn’t gotten a moment alone since they had been reunited. Axel, or should he say, Lea was whisked away to find Isa after there was a sighting of him, and he himself had spent a majority of his time with Aqua, Terra and Ventus as they all retrained and got used to the weight of their Keyblades in their hands.

“Lea is just Axel,” he told himself, taking a deep breath before he started to ascend the stairs. “Nothing has changed.”

With every step up the stairs had Roxas’ mind focusing on the what if’s. 

What if Axel did change? He does go by Lea now…and he was a Keyblade wielder, well on his way to making the Mark of Mastery. Plus he was a guardian of light! 

What if he doesn’t want me anymore?

What if the promises we made all that time ago were empty promises?

What if, what if, _what if?_

Roxas reached the top of the stairs, his heart racing even faster than before and he couldn’t tell if it was his anxiety growing more or how quickly he ascended the stairs, that caused it. 

He took a deep breath before following the path that leads to the not so sacred spot that he had spent his afternoons and the simulated summer, eating ice cream and creating fake memories. 

Blue eyes land on Lea and Roxas could feel his heartbeat rise for a second before relaxing into its natural beat. 

He can’t help but watch him from where he stood, taking him in. The way he sat casually, his leg propped up on the ledge and his arm resting on his knee. His confidence was radiating off him and Roxas could feel it beating down on him. 

How the clothes Yen Sid requested the good fairies design for him were still foreign, yet was so in tune to who Lea was, who he became when his heart and body reunited. 

His eyes were closed, probably enjoying the sun’s rays warming his face but when he opened them slowly, turning to look over at the blond as the most genuine smile formed on the redhead’s lips; Roxas fell in love all over again.

“Hey Roxas!”

Lea was _beautiful._

Roxas let out a breath, pushing away his fears and anxieties, before giving him a small wave and walking towards the ledge. “Hey Lea.” He said softly, taking a seat and looking out at the town.

It was quiet between them for a moment as they watched the tram in Tram Common make its way around the town, stopping to pick up pedestrians who had been walking around town all day. 

“Ya know. I came up here a lot, to talk to you.” Lea confesses after the tram stopped for the third time. 

“Oh?” Roxas looked over at Lea to find he was already facing him. Green eyes gazed into his and he could feel his body heat raise from his toes and up his shoulders into his face, flushing his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Whether it was from embarrassment or from the amount of affection he felt for the redhead, Roxas wasn’t sure. 

One thing he was certain of though, he never wanted Lea to look away from. 

“Yeah. When I was having a particularly rough day or just wanted to be myself. I’d come up here with some ice cream and just talk to myself as if you were here. It made things easier.” Lea explained wetting his bottom lip before biting it. 

“Made what easier?” Roxas licked his own lips as he scooted closer, hooking his pinky with Lea’s. 

The smile on Lea’s face grew even more and Roxas was sure he was falling farther into the deep puddle of love he had been in since he met Lea.

“Knowing that I had a long journey ahead of me and there was a chance that I could fail. I was able to air out my fears and sort out my thoughts, it just helped on the days where I didn’t want to talk to the others.” Lea explained leaning forward and resting his forehead against Roxas’. 

His eyes fluttered close and Roxas smiled, rubbing his nose against Lea’s gently, his other hand reaching up and cupping Lea’s neck and rubbing his thumb along his jaw. 

Lea’s eyes opened as he nuzzled into Roxas’ hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. “I love you.” 

Roxas’ grinned softly, biting his lip. “I love you too, Lea.” he said pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Lea kissed back, gentle and almost timid, one hand going to rest on the hand that was on his cheek, while the other grabbed at his shirt, almost as if he was afraid Roxas will disappear the moment he moved his hands away.

Roxas looked over Lea’s face and cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” he promised, kissing from his forehead to the bridge of his nose, back down to his lips. 

“I know. I just, you’re here, for real and I’m trying to wrap my head around the fact that this, that this isn’t a dream.” Lea pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into Roxas’ hair and taking a deep breath.

Roxas hugged him tight, hands pressed flat against his back, eyes closed as he took in Lea’s scent; cinnamon and vanilla. 

“Ya know, Isa’s moving in with Terra this weekend.” Lea mentioned softly. 

Roxas pulled away and looked at Lea, blue eyes wide and even wider smile on his face. 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” He mused.

This time a blush formed on Lea’s face as he scratched at the back of his neck. 

Roxas didn’t know he could be more beautiful. 

“Maybe.” He replied.

Roxas grinned, pulling him into another kiss. 

“I would love to.” He replied. 

They talked a bit more until Xion arrived, followed by Isa and the others shortly after. They ate ice cream and joked around, excited to finally visit Destiny Islands and hoping to see Sora again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we all know Roxas and Axel were _totally_ on a date at the end of KH3. 
> 
> Anyway, this is what I thought may have happened during the ending. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, comments and kudos are well appreciated. ❤️


End file.
